Game
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Drifter XO with Supernatural. Dean is trying to win a simple game of pool but it doesn't go so well.


Title: Game (One-shot)

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Young Teen/Teen

Category: XO w/ Supernatural

Couple: Dean/Liz

Summary: Dean is trying to win a game of pool, it's not going so well.

Note: This fic is different than the one's I normally do. Wanted to try something new and nervous as Hell as to how it's going to turn out. The fic is **pure dialogue**. If this works out I might do some more if not well then I don't know. This whole idea came to me while writing another fic (I swear I do other things beside write…although you might not be able to tell) and getting frustrated at writing descriptions of actions, places, so on. So I wanted to do a simple fic where all there is, is talking and boom this came to life.

Note 2: I've got to give a certain author credit for getting me to like pure dialogue fics (I hated reading them before I read her's) and that's Terri who writes a lot of Logan/Marie (Wolverine/Rogue) fan fiction. I encourage everyone to go and read at least one of her stories, whether it is because you love L/M together, want to try something new or just because I told you too. (Feel free to e-mail me for the site if you don't have it).

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Dean would be all mine if I did.

_Pool Hall_

"In case it was lost on you, you're being beaten by a tiny girl. Your reputation is shot after this. We need money and the next town is over a hundred miles away do you—maybe you--I don't know--wanna stop pussy-footing around so we can move onto our next job?"

"It's not as if I'm trying to lose. She's gotta have this game rigged or something."

"Right. How can you rig a pool game?"

"—"

"Exactly."

"Come on Dean are you going to shoot or what? Your money is begging to burn a hole in my pocket."

"Liz maybe you should take it easy on this guy he looks pretty steamed."

"No way Maria, you and I are on vacation this is going to be _Wild Stallion _money. His dollars in male strippers g-strings. I'm planning on getting good and drunk and I don't want to toss my hard earned money away so we'll use his."

"Although I am in complete favor of that argument I'm saying this because the guy you're trying to get money from to put into those g-strings is ten-kinds of gorgeous. You seem to be missing the hunk of man pacing right in front of you."

"Ria—"

"No honey, we came on this trip to forget about our ex-Czechs. What better way to forget than getting a ride on your own wild stallion? ---Ha, I see that look in your eyes, you've been thinkin' that ever since he walked in."

"Maybe, but I can't leave you sweetie, this is our vacation. We promised to hang, comfort, and get over ex's together."

"—but what better way--?"

"Alright, alright I get your very obvious point."

"Go get em'."

"Ok what the hell happened to letting him win? Not only didn't you follow my advice but you didn't even let him think he had it in the bag."

"Irritation, plain and simple. God that man is so infuriating. I had to teach him a lesson."

"Well of course he was irritating you, what else can he do when you're cheating with alien powers to win cash?"

"Yes but he didn't know I was cheating."

"Dude she killed you."

"Stop laughing Sammy. You may be bigger than me but I'm still the oldest, I can clean your clock."

"No you can't—shorty."

"Can."

"Not."

"Shut up."

"Look there's Liz now, ask her for your money back."

"Ask her? Ask the chick that smacked me on the ass with the cue as she was walking passed me? Right that's a brilliant idea."

"Listen I talked to her friend while you were watching Liz and pretending that you weren't and she gave me the impression that if you apologized she'd give you your money back."

"Sure, how naïve can you get Sammy?"

"It's Sam."

"No way is that woman going to give me my money back if I apologize to her. You still gotta a lot to learn about the world **Sam**. More importantly about women."

"Dammit Dean, just swallow your pride and go. Be a big boy."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Sammy."

"All right look, here comes Dean. When he apologizes to you give him the money back and tell him you wanna ride on his stallion."

"Maria—"

"Ok, listen I'm only over here because I—"

"You know what don't apologize. To tell you the truth I liked it, I just hope you don't do that to all the women you're trying to annoy."

"Normally I don't annoy women. Besides, I had to think of something that might cause you to slip up and that was the only thing I could think of. Plus I got a free grope."

"Somehow I doubt that you don't annoy women. You annoyed me the second you questioned my pool skills. And your grope wasn't free, I did kick your ass at the game, got a nice chunk of change out of it too."

"How long do you think it'll take one of them to invite the other to their hotel room?"

"No clue Sam. Liz can be stubborn but she's also in desperate need of some male attention. Gotta tell ya, I'm glad I ran into you last night."

"Same here. Dean's been damn irritating lately, maybe this will change his disposition."

"Now all we can hope for is that they don't find out we've been setting them up since before they walked into the bar. Oh, is that a laugh, did Liz laugh?"

"I think it was. And there they go to Dean and my hotel room."

"I'd say our work here tonight was a success."

"Want to go play some pool while we wait for them to—finish?"

"Why not?"

The End

Ok let me know what you think. Since this fic is the first pure dialogue I've ever done I want all kinds of feedback, good, bad, and ugly. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Thanks, hope everyone has a safe Memorial Day weekend.


End file.
